


【浩霖】何公爵的私人会客厅

by eyeballmaster



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeballmaster/pseuds/eyeballmaster
Summary: 一个贵族和驯马夫的女儿生下了孩子，那这个孩子长大去搞了另一个更显赫的贵族，以下犯上是不是也顺理成章呢？





	【浩霖】何公爵的私人会客厅

-plot/what/plot？浩x霖  
-微量提及大佬、豆、00但都是伪的，这篇浩霖only  
  
  
  
“公爵，胡先生在等您。”  
何宜霖点点头，把外套交给管家，昂着头向私人会客厅走去。  


沙发对一个1米88的巨人和一个180的浩克来说实在是过于窄了，于是何宜霖就靠着沙发把自己摊在地毯上，而胡浩跪在他的长腿间，立着身子吻他。如果放在以往，何宜霖肯定又要挑三拣四嫌地板硬，要么非得让胡浩找个床，要么一脸霸道地要求趴在胡浩身上做。这次怕是两个人都想念对方得紧。  
  
胡浩扶起何宜霖的腿，隔着剪裁得体的西装裤亲吻他的膝盖，伸出舌头舔着髌韧带凹陷下去的窝，虔诚又贪婪。他从不急于脱下年轻公爵的衣服，在他看来，合身的布料，沾着自己口水的痕迹，让何宜霖看起来迷人得多。  


何宜霖虽瘦，但缺少运动的贵族生活让他身上有限的肉都软乎乎的。胡浩尤其喜欢摸他的胸口，东方传来的丝绸被做成衬衫，滑滑的像是直接摸在皮肤上。用大拇指使劲拨弄，不一会儿乳头就给丝绸顶起来。胸前二两肉贴着胡浩的手掌不留一点余地，小小的两粒就卡在他的指缝中间，胡浩用手指根夹一下，就能换来何宜霖温柔的一声低呼。  
  
吻着公爵膝盖的唇舌向大腿移去。何宜霖总是习惯性地折起左腿，而把右腿直直地伸在一边。胡浩也就习惯性抓着他纤细的左脚踝，把脸埋在何宜霖左腿，深深吸了一口气，把嗅到的何宜霖的汗液味道全部收进胸腔。亲吻和舔舐越来越用力，慢慢就变成了啃咬。胡浩的嘴唇和牙齿追着何宜霖收紧的大腿，在大腿根那里狠狠地嘬了一下，即使隔着西装裤，胡浩也知道，布料下面的白嫩皮肤一定被吸出了红印。  


胡浩是一名子爵家的庶子，没有那么多的礼仪要求，像他母亲饲养的马匹一样，身上总有着一股野性的张力。可他年纪大一些，对着这些身份尊贵的弟弟们，即使从小熟识，互相之间再无芥蒂，人前也总要多些稳重、照顾和谦卑。  
  
而何宜霖喜欢看胡浩失控，他爱惨了胡浩在他腿上一通乱舔的样子。  


高贵的公爵伸出手，顺着领口探向胡浩的背。胡浩黑色的衬衫一个扣子都还没有解下，即便纤细如何宜霖的手指，也只能堪堪用指尖留下几个印子。胡浩直起身，捧着何宜霖的脸送上一个深吻，然后迅速解开自己的衬衣。何宜霖收紧手臂挂着他的脖子，像是故意一样压着后面的领子不让他脱下来。胡浩疑惑地抬头，就见眼前人灿烂一笑，手从他肩膀划过，亲自为他剥开了衬衫。何宜霖受父亲的影响，从小学习钢琴，手指又细又长。胡浩看着这双手抓在自己肌肉鼓胀的胳膊上，视觉冲击不亚于一副描摹精细的油画春宫。  


“浩哥你摸摸我。”  
公爵发话，他一个驯马女的儿子哪有不从的呢？  


胡浩宽厚的手覆上何宜霖胯间鼓囊囊的一坨，上下抚摸着，手背却有意无意地碰着何宜霖的右腿腿根。  
  
被冷落已久的右腿格外敏感，每碰一下，何宜霖都觉得自己快要忍不住发抖。伸手抓住胡浩的腰带，引着人贴近自己，纠缠之间两个人终于坦诚相见。胡浩尺寸惊人，每当胡浩撑起身子，让两个人阴茎互相摩擦的时候，何宜霖都会想着，这每次都是怎么才能顶进他的身体。  
  
借着橄榄油的润滑，胡浩把自己送进紧致的身体内。  
也亏得是他，在这样的关头还记得问一句：“宜霖，硌不硌？疼不疼？”  
  
何宜霖一个白眼差点翻过去，心想硌的疼还能有被肏的疼吗？！  
“我哪有那么娇气。”  
“啊好，没有没有啊……”  
  
言语上胡浩对他似乎总还保留着哄孩子的语气，可捅着他屁股的动作却毫不留情。胡浩跪在地毯上面，把何宜霖架在自己大腿上，一阵疯顶，如同一个不知满足的饕餮之徒。不可一世的年轻公爵仰着上身，头枕在沙发上，失声叫了出来。空旷、富丽堂皇的会客厅被这一声声回响染上情欲，比胡浩每回偷插在角落里的红玫瑰更加旖旎。  
  
“你说说你，追着大佬，吊着豆豆，还和袁博士相亲相爱，你挺厉害啊何宜霖！”胡浩语速快，有时候调侃到了嘴里绕个圈儿，出来就带了点半真半假的脾气。  
“嗯……还是浩哥你最厉害~啊……”平日里圆润温柔的声线里夹杂着气泡音，最后的尾音一带，活像一只餍足的猫。  
  
胡浩叫着宜霖在他体内射出来，用手挖出精液，涂抹在公爵俊美的脸上。  
像很多次一样，胡浩其实很想把赤身裸体的何宜霖就这么留在地上，自己穿好衣服欣赏一阵转身就走。可他也像那些次的结局一样，还是舍不得，还是把何宜霖抱起来，盖上天鹅绒毯，给人哄睡了，再去照顾一下自己新带来的花，确保严谨细致的公爵也不能轻易找到它。  


何宜霖慕强。

何宜霖永远追不上自己的老师。  
那么无论是他父亲更喜欢世交公爵家的小儿子，还是他母亲更倾向于游学的年轻博士，只要自己足够强大，何宜霖都不会丢下自己，会永远为自己疯狂。  
  
胡浩笑着想：而我足够强大。

End


End file.
